


Act Your Age

by ImaginationWorld2000



Series: Upin Ipin x Boboiboy Crossover Short Stories [1]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon), Upin & Ipin (Cartoon)
Genre: B is one of Boboiboy's nicknames, Gen, Just some good old punching and kicking, Minimal blood, Not fight in an alien war, Post Boboiboy Galaxy, Teen!Upin, These two boys are carrying a lot of burden, They're 16 they're suppose to have fun, They're both around the age of 16, They're both sparing buddies, They're fighting without weapons or using their powers, Upin gets his ass kicked, alien war, boboiboy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationWorld2000/pseuds/ImaginationWorld2000
Summary: Upin is in the combat room sparing with his training buddy.





	Act Your Age

"Oof!" Upin's chin dragged across the smooth floor of the combat room until his entire body came to a gradual stop, "Ow."

"Come on, Upin. Don't give up now, you were doing great!" Upin's combat partner complimented to try and motivate him to get up. Well, guess what? It's not happening. 

"Was before I got my ass kicked and thrown halfway across the room." Upin spat, wiping some blood that trickled from the corner of his lips. Thank god the cut wasn't too deep, else his mouth would be covered in blood. He'd probably look like a zombie that just feasted on a living human's brain. 

"And I stand true to my word." His training partner chuckled and offered a hand. Upin eyed it with a raised brow before accepting it. He was quickly pulled to his feet and nearly stumbled over himself due to the electrical pain that seared through one of his kneecaps. His partner reached out to balance him. 

"Thanks, B." Boboiboy hummed in acknowledgement as he put Upin's arm over his shoulder and told him to lean on him. Boboiboy's eyes glanced over at the bloodied knee and grimaced. 

"I guess I went too far, huh?" Boboiboy's stomach twisted into a guilty knot as he looked away, "...Sorry."

"It's fine. It'll heal." Boboiboy was caught off guard by the swift dismissal, "I've taken worst hits than this before and you did give a warning, remember? What was it again? I think somewhere along the lines of 'I won't go easy on you'." Upin flashed a grin that assured Boboiboy immensely. Boboiboy smiled back and the duo began their journey to the infirmary to get patched up while chatting all the way there. 

"Finally, somewhere that's in my field of expertise."

"I'm not letting you treat yourself. You did suffer some pretty bad blows back there."

"Excuse me, but I clearly remember you serving all those blows. Besides, I've done this before, it'll be a piece of cake."

"You know you can ask for my help, right?"

"And watch your poor attempt at bandaging my knee up? Thanks, but I'll pass."

"I'm not THAT bad!" 

Laughter filled the air and echoed through the halls the two youths walked in. And in that moment, neither of them felt the tension and weight of the approaching war on their shoulders anymore. They felt young and alive.

Just like how kids their age were supposed to act.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my short stories that takes place after my main story for this crossover (It's still incomplete). I'm planning to post more short stories like this one and they may alternate between before or after the main story or in a completely different timeline. 
> 
> Feel free to ask questions. I accept writing any ideas you guys might have (Share 'em, i'd LOVE to see what you guys have buried in them brains of yours!). But try to keep it PG 13 or minimal blood. I'm still learning how to write gore (or stories that have A LOT of blood, like character death). 
> 
> And DO give my tips on how to improve my stories. It's been some time since I've written something like this so I may be rusty.


End file.
